


Left Behind

by VictoriaLe



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Henelope for life, OTP Feels, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaLe/pseuds/VictoriaLe
Summary: The tribrid didn't know she could know love until she met this girl - a girl who wielded the power strong enough to crush her heart and break her soul.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out from absolutely nowhere. I was drowsy but something hit me and words after words spilled out.  
> Henelope has always been the couple I love.  
> A powerful tribrid and the Head witch in charge, what could go wrong?

Hope Andrea Mikaelson had a crush on a certain dark hair witch when she was younger. No one knew. Of course no one knew. Hope was a lone wolf, a nature's loophole. That's being said, people shunted the tribrid, and the tribrid did the same. That's why for years staying in Salvatore School, her crush hasn't out of the bag, yet. 

From the first moment they crossed path, Hope could feel the electric shot through her veins when their eyes met. Ocean blue countered Forest Green. The girl was so beautiful that 14 years old Hope Mikaelson felt dumbstruck for a fleeting second. But as soon as it happened, it was over. The twins came out from nowhere and drawn the new girl's attention away, leaving the tribrid in the emptiness she didn't know she could feel. 

Time passed. She watched the girl from afar. She saw the stunning eyes of the girl she liked followed the older Saltzman twin like a lost puppy. She saw every single stages of their soon-to-be love story and how they involved into the full blown fairytale of true love. 

Yes. Hope Mikaelson witnessed everything, every moment, every second that lead to the day her crush walked away, walked into the arms of the older twin, who she knew was better than a monster like her. 

She was 15 when the world crashed down on her. She was orphaned on the age of 15. That's for damn sure was suck because she was the cause of everything. And latter on, Hope Mikaelson hopelessly watched Penelope Park fell in love with Josie Saltzman when she was 15.

15 - a cursed year of her life. 

Well, of course she had a fling with Roman. She needed to distract herself from the ravenette beauty so she dated him. One thing lead to another, she screwed up and her mother ended up death. Then her father, as well as her uncle, followed. 

She came back to school and found out Penelope Park had finally became the master of Josie's sea, so imagine her life in that year. She could say that it was absolutely dreadful. 

Penelope was, of course, a perfect darling and with sweet Josie, they fitted like they were made for each other and Hope's heart ache. However, she could manage this.   
It was just a crush. She would get over it soon. 

But she didn't. Get over it, she meant. She couldn't get over the way that green eyes sparkled with joy and lighten up the room on a misty day. She couldn't get over the confident, the sassy of the ravenette when she wielded the magic in her own way. She couldn't. And she didn't even know if she wanted to or not. 

Later on, when Hope thought everything would never change, life proved her wrong. The couple broke up. Penelope Park broke up with the older twin. 

That wasn't pretty, the way they separated. There were tears. A lot of tears from Josie Saltzman and a masked cold glare from Penelope Park. There were hateful words from the twins directed to the ravenette every now and then.   
The twins painted Penelope as the devil. And the ravenette let them. 

Hope, on the other hand, didn't believe the raven hair witch for a second. She had seen Penelope dedicated her life to the brunette and never asked for anything in return. She had seen the ravenette waited up for Josie everytime the older twin got caught up in a mess with her sister. She had seen Penelope being oh so sweet and considerate with her lover but Josie didn't even notice. She was, by far, the most selfless person Hope knew. She was chivalrous and brave and strong and caring as hell. And there was no way she broke up with the girl she could bend hell and heaven for without a proper reason. 

To Hope, Penelope Park was a force of nature, but if looked closely, everyone could see, even the most confident could be just a vulnerable young lady that was bearing a way too heavy burden on her shoulder. 

It was funny, how she was the narator of a Posie lovestory when she was in love with the charming prince of another princess. 

She was ok with it though. Everything was worth it if she could catch a glimpse of Penelope Park. 

She witnessed the former couple bantered. She watched Penelope crumbled in a dark corner when Josie said she hated her. She wanted to be there and gave Penelope the comfort she deserved but alas, she couldn't find the strength. 

So she stayed in the dark.   
So she didn't say anything when Josie Saltzman crushed Penelope Park's heart to pieces.   
She hid after her own stupid makeshilf lovelife with a boy who didn't know her.  
She did what she do best.  
She pretended she didn't care. 

Sometimes she felt angry, at the twins for being dumb-asses. But she was one too. If not, she could take Penelope in her arms and never let any one of them threw hateful words at the ravenette anymore. 

But when she could finally worked up her courage, Penelope Park decided to leave... 

She stood at her window, watching the Black SUV pulled out of the drive way of the Salvatore School with the person she loved was sitting inside.   
Every growing minutes, Penelope was getting further and further, and Hope's heart was too.   
She never realised, but it had left her since the first day Penelope Park came into her life. And now it left, with the master that was not her anymore. 

No more reason to live.   
No more reason to stay.   
Jumped in Malivore pit,   
Hoping to save the day. 

Hope jumped into the Malivore, awared that her memories of her would be no more. She left behind the past.   
Penelope Park was just a lifetime before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote something.   
> I hope it came out decent.   
> Also, there might be some grammar mistakes here and there. For that, I'm sorry.   
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
